Artificial satellites generally require numerous actuating devices. These devices may notably serve to deploy panels from a storage configuration to a deployed configuration, to orient pointing mechanisms in various directions, or to actuate elements of optical instruments such as mirrors. Generally, the context of space imposes constraints in terms of power consumption, reliability, weight and size. In addition, actuating devices often have to have high precision, that is to say a low angular resolution in the case of rotary motors. Stepping motors are commonly used as mechanical actuators for aerospace applications. Specifically, this type of motor has a number of advantages, such as low friction, a possibility of holding position without consuming power, and simplicity of control. In particular, no automatic control is necessary to hold a particular position. Stepping motors also have low angular resolution, which can reach several tenths of a degree. However, a decrease in the angular resolution is accompanied by an increase in the size and the mass of the motor. In addition, finer angular resolutions may be necessary. One solution consists in adding a mechanical reducing gear at the output of the stepping motor. However, the introduction of a reducing gear involves a decrease in the energy efficiency on account of the friction which it entails, and an increase in the weight and size. Another solution consists in the microstep control of the stepping motor. This solution requires more expensive electronics and does not make it possible to maintain a holding torque without a power supply.